Help Me
by PrettyLittleGleeber
Summary: Hanna needs help, and who saves her? Emily. and this is friendship, unless people...nice reviewers?...want femslash. ur choice and tell me if i should continue! R&R!
1. Breakfast Battle

**Hey there! thot id take a shot at an emily/hanna. hemily? but its a friendship, at least on hannas side! well no really its friendship. i think they r really sweet friends together!**

**disclaimer: nope. still dont own pll. wish i did,mind you.**

* * *

><p>Hanna was lost. She needed help. Not like a doctor help, like "Holy crap I'm dying here save my life." kind of help, but a more needing help in a figurative way. She really truly did need help. She wasn't sure who she was anymore. And the only person that could really help her was Emily. Emily was her lifeline, and maybe people thought Aria was her best friend, that she loved Aria the most out of all her friends(and she had a lot) but it was Emily whom she devoted her heart and soul and just poured it out to. Emily was there for her when she needed her most, when she was confused, she...deconfused...her, when Emily was upset, Hanna was there. They both were perfectly written out for each other. Maybe.<p>

"You don't feel like something bad is going to happen?" asked Hanna. Aria, Spencer,and Emily looked at her strangely. Hanna sipped her coffee, which wasn't really coffee(shhh...don't tell.) but a cop of steaming hot chocolate that was warm to the touch.

"Hanna. Your insane." Aria said grimly, leaning back in her chair. They were at the cafe near the center of Rosewood, Spencer had suggested they all meet up for coffee and brunch to discuss matters such as A. But A hadn't come up in this conversation, they were all to busy discussing strange theorems, such as Hanna's bizarre feeling the worst was yet to come upon the four of them.

"It's true!" Hanna protested," I felt it! I really did!"

Spencer shrugged. Aria made a big point out of looking at a particularly shady guy who was walking past,clutching a black briefcase and barking into a phone somewhat quietly. Emily stirred her stick around in her coffee, causing more and more steam to billow out around the foursome.

"I think you may be imagining things. Is it the heat maybe?" Spencer theorized, holding the backside of her hand to Hanna's forehead. It was only a little warm, it matched Spencer's body temperature almost exactly.

"She's hallucinating. We should take her to the mental hospital." Aria advocated.

"No. She's fine!" snapped Emily unexpectedly. Aria's jaw dropped to the floor and Spencer looked at Emily, one eyebrow poised. Emily deflated.

"I mean...what I meant to-oh. Nevermind." she sighed. Hanna had to smile to herself. Emily could be so adorable sometimes and funny without meaning to.

"I was kidding, Em." said Aria,"You don't have to freak out. Take a chill pill."

"You can get them at Walgreen's." Spencer said dismissively.

"Ok,ok. Sorry. I just think that Hanna is completely sane." Emily muttered.

"We all know I'm crazy. Even _I_ know I'm not right in the head." Hanna laughed. So did everyone else, oblivious to the fact the lightness of her tone didn't got with the same fervent seriousness she was displaying a few minutes ago. That weird feeling was still present to her and only her. She was actually kind of scared about what was going to happen. She felt it, really felt that something was happening, and it brought on bouts of fear randomly. But she conceded defeat to the part of her that was carefree and had ultimately no worries. No use freaking out about something life changing that was tugging at her lately. She was sure that A was relevant to her foreboding.

"Here we have one mushroom cheese omelette, eggs with bacon and french fries , a small plate of scrambled eggs, and a strawberry crepe?" the waitress set our plates down in front of each of us,handing us utensils. Another waitress swooped by and refilled Spencer's half-empty water glass.

"Thank you." Spencer murmured, picking at her omelette. The first waitress scurried away,attending to a person who was yelling for a coffee refill from the other side of the patio.

"So,Spencer...how's Toby?" Aria asked out of the blue. We all wanted to know how the world's most adorable couple was doing now. The thought of Spencer,the most studious,hardworking,non-slacking person any of them knew,and the town's resident sexy badass, Toby, together for each other was hard to imagine. But they were cute together.

"He's good. Jenna's being a bother." Spencer said.

"Are you freaking kidding me? She's the biggest bother in the world!" Hanna retorted, carefully cutting up her eggs so it looked like she was eating them when she wasn't really.

Aria leaned in."We don't know if Jenna is...you know...A."

"She may as well be. She scares me." Spencer admitted. Hanna nodded triumphantly,mouthing the words _See, I told you. _right at Aria.

"Hanna, A could be multiple people."Emily said quietly.

"But Jenna still scares me!" shot back Hanna.

"She scares everyone, Han." Emily replied.

"Yeah. True." Hanna said, looking at Emily. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and gave Emily a shy, bashful smile. Emily looked sympathetic.

"Oh,here comes Mona. Should we hide?" muttered Spencer. Mona was coming torwards them, holding a latte in one hand and a bag from Louis Vuitton in the other. Her Dolce&Gabanna glasses were perched on her head, clearly visible. She waved when she saw Hanna and scowled at the rest of them. For some reason unbeknownst to the three,she hated them and wanted them dead. Figuratively. Maybe?

"Hello. Hanna." she coldly ignored the other three,not even locking eyes or anything.

"Hey Mon." said Hanna. They gave each other a hug. Spencer,Aria, and Emily could tell she wasn't in it as much as she usual would have been. It was just one of those days where you had to hate Mona's false facade of cheerfulness.

"What's up?"Mona finally adressed the other three, looking them up and down,mentally criticizing their outfits.

"Nothing, Mona. What about you." Aria shoved about five french fries in her mouth. Mona made a small oinking noise when Hanna's attention was elsewhere, pointing her nose with her finger so it looked like a pig snout. Aria silently cursed a few Icelandic choice words at Mona under her breath. Mona didn't seem to notice. Her phone trilled in her purse, and she expertly held on to her latte while she retrieved it from the contents of her bag.

"Oh. It's my mom. Ta ta for now!" Mona walked away, but it wasn't casual, her steps seemed rushed, purposeful. Her back was as straight as a board, her one free hand in a tight ball.

"What was that about?" Aria said, looking at Mona and thinking of her erratic behaviour.

"Who knows with Mona." said Emily.

"I don't." Hanna replied.

"Neither does anyone else." Spencer muttered.

The waitress walked by and dropped off the check, and Emily's jaw dropped when she saw the bill. Hanna snatched it from her. Almost sixty bucks for a breakfast meal? Unless hot chocolates were more expensive than she thought, this was an outrageous price to pay.

"I'll pay." Emily said.

"No. I'll do it." Hanna insisted. They started a quick game of yapping back an forth at each other, demanding to pay for the bill. Aria and Spencer sat looking at each other, Aria's long,slender eyebrows raised to her hairline. Why did people always fight about money? Money, money,money. The four girls had other problems to tackle also. Money didn't have to get in the way, did it?

"I'll freaking pay!" shouted Spencer, standing up and placing a stack of tens and ones. She couldn't take the yammering, it was giving her a aneurysm. Well, not really. But pretty damn close.

"Ok."shrugged Emily, glancing at Hanna. The two of them giggled like it was a secret joke between the two of them.

"Now that that's settled, I got to go." Aria stood up, giving the three of them goodbye hugs and pressing a five in Spencer's hand. Spencer, always one for being polite, denied the cash.

"Bye, Aria!" Emily called after her as she slid into her car. They saw her car disappear into the distance with a soft vroom. A cloud of dust from the dirt parking lot receded behind Aria's old car.

"Toby and I are having a picnic behind the woods." shrugged Spencer, checking the time on her phone and collecting her purse and laptop. She seemed to have calmed down after her sudden outburst during Emily and Hanna's playful quarrel.

"Ooohhhh. Cute." Hanna whistled, punching Spencer's shoulder lightly. Spencer smiled, a real, genuinely gleeful smile of true love. If only Emily or Hanna could find a Toby in their lives, that'd be nice. Emily was taking interest in that girl, Samara. they actually had al ot in common, Samara used to be a swimmer also, until some inexplicable things happened and she was forced to quit. Emily couldn't pry anything else about her swimming career since Samara was quick to change the subject. But she shared a common interest, and didn't most relationships bloom off things they both enjoyed?

But she also had someone else she loved.

* * *

><p><strong>There may be a chance the "someone else" is hanna...but maybe not! never now with me, do u? ask any1. im a weirdo. mysterious X)<strong>

**ok pretty pretty please no flamers, they make me unhappy. and when im unhappy, the world is screwed. so there. R&R please and tell me if i should continue and whether u want romance or friendship. the rest is up to u.  
><strong>

**~CJ out**


	2. Date Crashers

**im on spring break now! YAY! but unforutanetly i have no friends in town cept for mona (thnx mona for making me sit thro a beatles movie...) so i had like two free hours to kill on sunday and i went totally phsyco and typed this up!ha and i have decided to keep you hanging until i find out whether i want a romance or firendship. since i am quite unsure myself =P i am delighted by the amount of reviews and interest in a hanna/emily story,in fact im flattered! XD haha!**

* * *

><p>As soon as Spencer left, there was four words that where blurted out of Emily's big mouth.<p>

"You wanna go somewhere?" she said. Hanna looked up from calculating the money, Spencer's money, if you'd like, to stare at Emily.

"We are somewhere, dummy!" Hanna looked at Emily, a worn smile plastered on her face. She was slightly amused.

"I mean…oh,never mind." And yes, again, Emily had that adorable puppy dog look working magic for her. Hanna resisted an awkward urge to just reach out and love her. She needed love didn't she? She was still broken after the whole Maya roller coaster thrill. So why not teach the adorable puppy that she didn't always have to be loving, she already passed the sweet little girl test. Maybe Emily needed to be a badass like Hanna assumed her own self as.

"Em. I know where we're going!" Hanna proclaimed, "We're gonna spy on Spencer and Toby's date!"

Emily's jaw hit the floor with a crack.

"Bu-but…that's—that's mean!" she sputtered. Hanna grinned deviously like a twisted Chesire Cat.

"Excatly." Hanna said.

* * *

><p>"Stay still!"yelled Hanna fiercely into Emily's ear, "They'll hear us!"<p>

Emily crouched ,army crawl style, next to Hanna,watching Spencer and Toby's adorable picnic date quite like the one Emily had been featured in with Paige a few weeks ago. Things change. It's only life, correct? No use crying over spilled milk. Or girls-that-were-scared-to-come-out-of-the-closet-and-were-weak,right?

"Aren't they cute? If only I had had that kind of relationship with guys." Hanna whispered longingly.

"You did,with Ca-" Emily started.

_Don't say the C word,_warned that wary voice in her mind.

"Leb."

Hanna's eyes began brimming with tears, and Emily immediately regretted what had come spilling out of her mouth. She put her arm around Hanna, pulling her in closer to her warmth and utmost protection. Hanna buried her head into Emily's black hair. She was quietly sobbing,sobbing for Caleb,the boy she had so loved,but he had been a total douche and rejected her. He had worked with A. A! How could Hanna be so stupid! Hanna Marin was not so fabulous now, is that right? She can't even get a decent date, not even Lucas Gottesman had an interest in her. What a loner reject she was.

"I'm sorry, Han. I'm so so sorry." Emily was repeating in succession, trying her hardest to help a heartbroken Hanna. It was so damn hard. What had she started?

"He's gone. I have nobody. Aria has her Ezra,those two are bound to get married, I swear,and Spencer has freaking Toby,and you have Paige,and I am totally alone!" Hanna's tears were beyond control,no she didn't care if she disrupted Spencer's romantic brunch with Toby. Why would Spencer even fall for someone like Toby? What was she, idiotic or something?

"Paige and I aren't together." Emily said quietly. Her eyes were trained blankly ahead as she pulled herself up to a sitting position, her legs crossed Indian style in front of her. The despair in her voice was so thick Hanna stopped her tantrum and was quiet. She found a comforting place on Emily's leg and just sat there, her head facing towards the sky, tracing the boughs and limbs of the many trees. And to think that Alison had died here. It was so gorgeous during the day, the way the sunlight leaked in through the branches, giving Hanna an almost magical, special feeling blanketed around her. It was peaceful; too bad Hanna was anything but that right now.

"Your not?" Hanna had calmed down to address Emily's problem. When did this happen? Had Hanna been so tightly wrapped in her own world, oblivious to the problems outside her own bubble of hurt? Hell, if one of her friends _died_ she'd be too busy mourning Arizona Boy to mourn anyone else. Hanna needed to stop this behavior. She was turning into a conceited, snotty, selfish, little bitch. No wonder she lost Mona. Anyone could be next,and she could tell that if Hanna wasn't there for her it would most definitely be Emily. And no way could she deal if that happened.

"I'm sorry, Em." Reversed roles much? Now Hanna was apologizing to Emily, feeling the need to be close to her, to at least grasp her hand. She wanted to be the one to hold her tight while she was sobbing for something Hanna knew Emily wouldn't dare lose her composure for.

"I'm fine." Emily said, no emotion spilling out. Emily Fields would never, _never_,let anybody see her cry. Especially Hanna. If Emily crumbled, Hanna would go right along down with her on their long trip through everlasting pain.

"Your not." Now Hanna was sitting up,so the two of them faced each other,both of their legs crossed. Hanna's long,hazel eyes were up for a challenge with Emily.

"I am so!" retorted Emily.

"Lies!" cried Hanna.

"Truth." Emily stated.

"Or Dare?" Hanna asked.

"What?"

"You heard me, Em."

"Ok?" Emily didn't know how their conversation had directed to a game of Truth or Dare.

"Dare!"Emily gave in to Hanna's mishevious,coy grin. Oh, that horrid pressure that Hanna gave off, like if you didn't obey her she would decapitate you or at least push you down a few dozen steps off the social ladder.

"Ok. Go out there,to Spencer and Toby,and kiss Toby."

"What?" _Damn, _she wished she had said Truth.

"You dared!" Hanna said.

Emily flicked Hanna's forehead,kind of but not really playfully, and then was gone. Hanna recoiled, but was up fast enough to peek her head over the safety of the bush to see Emily stalk up to Toby and Spencer. Spencer's mouth opened ,and Toby just smiled.

"Hey, Em-" before Toby could finish his sentence, Emily soft lips met his in a kiss. Toby ,surpsrised,only responded by kissing back. Spencer watched, to stunned to do anything, and Toby started feeling felt a weird sort of happiness.

Toby realized how much he had missed Emily's kisses,the one's she had given him when she had halfheartedly convinced herself she was straight and gone ahead and just dated Toby. Spencer's kisses were passionate, famished, and full of love, but they weren't as subtly sweet and quite as nice as Emily's. Toby locked his arms around Emily's neck,and cautiously opened his mouth a bit.

"What the hell?" Emily ripped away, staring into Toby's eyes, seeing him breath fast and loud.

"It was a Dare! What are you doing!"cried Emily. Toby looked between Emily and Spencer ,who were both glaring at him with slanted eyes and an angry, evil expression. Shit. He was screwed now, wasn't he?

"I…have to go." Toby grabbed his car keys and was off , driving away from the forest, pushing the accelerator on his father's minivan to the limit of speed it could go. No way he wanted to deal with two angry girls. Emily and Spencer at that. Well, at least he didn't have to face like Hanna Marin or something. That'd be worse.

"What is your problem,Emily?" Spencer cried,watching Toby drive away,"You ruin everything!" Spencer grabbed the picnic stuff, angrily yanking Emily off the false comfort of the blanket,and was gone. She drove away,away from the forest and from Emily,and she assumed Hanna. Why were her friends out to ruin her perfectly crafted dream filled entirely with the presence of Toby Cavanaugh? Spencer was hating the two of them pretty much completely right now.

Hanna came out as soon as the noise of Spencer's car was only a muffled hum in the distance.

"Hey,that was really mean what I di-"

"Don't. Don't talk to me, Hanna." Emily said, her eyes shut tight. She put a hand out as if to stop Hanna from coming anywhere near her,her whole body emanating pain. Emily was hurt. Spencer had really thought she ruined everything. She didn't,did she? Emily's eyes shone,the way most people with a strong will's eyes shone brightly with tears that refused to fall.

Hanna took a tentative step towards her, ready to blurt out a whole bucket of apologies and promises. The sun cast a dazzling light onto the two of them, creating a perfect scene Hanna wished she had a digital camera to take a picture of. Hanna walking towards Emily, the shadows silhouetted against the trees,the trees darkness bouncing around the clearing, Emily stopping Hanna form coming towards her,time and space momentarily taking a break as Emily opened her eyes and met the other pair of sad eyes that were looking at her with a form of a question. Emily just nodded.

Hanna collapsed on the floor next to Emily, intertwining their fingers together, suspending them at less than an arm's length. The two hands melded together perfectly.

* * *

><p><strong>do you like it, thot it was good? PM me! and reviews make the world go round,my world 2.0. XP haha and also to the anonoymous reviewer regarding the whole samara swimmingquitting thing, heehee! think h2o! i hve just recently been going insane watching those during my break!and romance reviews are definetely beating friendship,and i think both are okay. ideas please? on what i could do if i somehow but in...both?  
><strong>

**p.s. next update may take a while since my evil teacher has assigned me 11 pages to do in about 7 days.  
><strong>


	3. Sleepover Fun

**A/N: this is an INCREDIBLY broing chapter(forewarning there for u. i was bored freaking writing it.)so yeah i have no idea were this story is going 2 go, im going to dump some hints inn later chapters, so you, the writer, may decide where it will turn to. so now: uncommon silence from hanna and emily. ull be seeing some of that in this chapter :P R&R add me to ur alert list, stuff like that, PM me with suggestions, and keep reading!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer= ... still wishing.**

* * *

><p>Hanna thought Samara was pretty weird. She was, well, not as weird as Paige (of course she was gay. You could <em>totally <em>tell with that ridiculous haircut) but pretty high up there on Hanna's list of people to watch out for. Hanna had been on some pretty awkward third wheel outings with Emily and Samara, and she sat their trying to avoid the conversations, which were kind of mostly about gays and lesbians and stuff. Seriously. From that couple on Modern Family(with the cute little Asian girl, squealed Samara) to the lastest swimsuit models bodies, and so on and so forth. Not that there was anything wrong with being gay, she was actually quite proud of people who had the strength to come out. She heard a lot of the vindictive rumors about Emily being a lesbo/dyke/queer/fairy—and guess what? It keeps going from there. Each time, Hanna and Emily's friends were quick to stick up for her.

"Ok. Tell me who you think is the hottest?" Hanna asked the other three, flipping through a magazine. Looks like It was another sleepover at Aria's place, another girl's night to hang out.

"Jake Gyllenhal." Emily admitted. And we thought she was lesbian. Ha. Well, who couldn't fall for Jake Gyllenhal.

"Ian Somerhalder!"

"That guy from Lost. You know, the lifeguard dude with the cowboy name, the one who like dies in the first season?" Hanna points to him.

"Han, that's still Ian Somerhalder." Emily patted her shoulder reassuringly. Hanna jerked away, causing Aria's dainty eyebrows to lace into her hairline. There was still an awkward void between Hanna and Emily after they had spent basically a whole afternoon with their fingers twisted together and arms around each other after their Toby/ Spencer date crash thing failed. Spence had refused to come, making up some flimsy excuse about a paper due the next morning. So it was just Hanna, Aria, Emily, and magazines chock full of hot guys and way too many chick flicks. They even stole _Paranormal Activity _from Mike's room in an attempt to boost their bravery. They were just about to watch it, right after a rerun of _Glee _was done and the magazine averted their interest.

"Who's the cutest girl?" Aria smiled at Emily, whos cheeks flushed a bright crimson red as she locked eyes with Hanna but then looked away as if it was a deadly sin to just look at her now.

"Uhhh, probably like that girl from _Glee _or something." Emily focused her attention on the lights of the TV, casting a flickering of shadows dancing across the room.

"Ohhh! Which one!" Aria giggled.

"The bitchy blonde one." Smiled Emily.

"Quinn." Hanna informed her.

"Yeah. That one." Emily and Hanna didn't lock eyes with each other, "Sure." She murmured under her breath. Aria took the Tv remote.

"Ok. Time for some popcorn." She got up and left, but not before popping _Mean Girls_ into the DVD player and shooting a look at the both of them that was equivalent to a storm of daggers.

Hanna pretended that her cell phone was the most mesmerizing thing in the world since Justin Bieber had his own movie done.

Emily pretended that the previews before _Mean Girls _were incredibly interesting, and that the two of them both wanted to say something but couldn't find a handle on the right words.

There was basically a lot of pretending going on.

"Uh…how was your day today?" Emily finally found a nice, safe subject that was comfortable to bring up.

"Mona and I got in a fight." Hanna said flatly, picking at her perfectly manicured nails. Oh. Not so safe subject. Emily mentally slapped herself.

"Oh…today I had swim team. Coach wants me to do the hundred meter butterfly, but that's not my best stroke."

"What's that."

"What's what?"

"A butterfly." replied Hanna.

"Oh, a butterfly. It's a swim stroke."

Awkward silence ensued.

"Here comes Aria." Stated Emily, after a particularly quiet five minutes, were Aria could be heard faintly yelling at Mike form downstairs and the popcorn bouncing around in the microwave.

"Hey! Sorry, Mike was making Ramen so I kicked him out of the kitchen." Aria was a bright ray of sunshine, clutching a popcorn bowl to her side, a pitcher of soda in the other.

"Don't spill the soda!" Aria warned.

Emily and Hanna still didn't talk. Usually they'd go on for hours and hours. But today was a different story from yesterday. Aria, oblivious to the tension blanketing the room, cranked up the volume as the movie started.

Halfway through the movie Aria's eyelids started drooping. She was so tired, from yelling at Mike, trying to keep the party going, to thinking of Ezra until it physically hurt. Why, _why_ did he have to visit his mother in Ontario _now _of all times? Aria's thoughts were soon drowning with him. Gentle snoring could soon be heard, much to Hanna and Emily's displeasure. Darn. They were freaking alone again.

"Hey." Hanna switched off the TV, so they were engulfed in darkness.

"Hey." Now Emily's eyes were adjusting, so the contours of Hanna's hourglass figure were visible.

"Do you want to keep watching that movie? Or should we just go to sleep?" Hanna asked, "It was getting kind of boring."

"No. Let's go to bed." breathed Emily.

"Good night. Emily." Hanna went to go lay next to Aria, schooching awkwardly in her sleeping bag like some kind of earthworm escaping the deadly cheerfulness of the sunlight before it fried and was killed.

"Night, Hanna." Emily took Aria's bed, snuggling deep under the comfort of her goose down comforters. She liked the feeling of Aria's bed. But it felt like there was something missing.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry tat was one of the worlds worst chapter endingschapter in general, but spring breaks going full force and i have half of those 11 pages(which i found out was acutally 12) to finish up, i was lucky i could even get on the comp today. so yep, R&R, alert it, NO FLAMING FROM ANONYMOUS VIEWERS. since my friends have no writing interest, they dont have FF accounts, so if i disable anonoymous reviews theyll be very upset :'( im mad at these flamers who r being slightly like alison dilaurentis, if u know what i mean. okay, im going on and on and on so i mite as well leave now.**

**~CJ**


	4. Drinking and No Driving

**haha, so im almost done with those stupid school pages! but i got this chapter done, and its acutally more interesting than the last one, just thot u should no tat. YES**!**haha no flamers please, and yes, i do not like kesha very much, she annoys me.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own pretty little liars, and i need to tell u drinking underage is NOT good. i just needed something to make the story interesting.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Emily awoke to the sound of a Ke$ha song blasting into her ear. It was like Tik Tok or something, Emily didn't care, all she wanted was the intrusive thing to stop is autotuned torture.<p>

"What the hell?" she said, when she realized it was her own phone. When was it a Ke$ha song? Oh, yeah. That one time, when Hanna had dragged her to some wild raver party, and there was that Dj, who was like drunk, and something involving Ke$ha, and, oh, screw it. She already felt like she had a massive hangover from that ringtone blaring in her earlobe. No use trying to remember something she didn't care about.

_Unknown—_

Oh, God, she knew what was coming next. One of those stupid A messages, wasn't it.

_ Em,_

_ Hanna has a secret. And that secret involves her being short on money. Now, when she wakes up, tell her "Hanna, you're an uncaring, rude, bitch" and I'll slip a hundred in her purse. As long as you do __**exactly **__as I say._

_ -A_

Emily gasped. Was this really A? And why the _hell _would she tell Hanna something that unkind right to her face? That would be totally uncalled for. Why should Emily care about whether Hanna got a hundred dollars? Well, on the other hand, Hanna had been complaining about her money issue, and the other three of her friends had an unsettling feeling that there was something else, an untouched subject, going on when she cringed uneasily at seeing a person give back a wallet to an elderly woman who had dropped it across the street.

"Emily?" Hanna sat up, her hair miraculously in perfect order, a straw yellow halo falling around her broad shoulders. Against her, Aria stirred in her sleep, before murmuring something like "Ezra" and then wildly slapping the air, breezing Hanna's face. Hanna's face formed a look of, "that was weird, but she's Aria, so I'm just going to ignore it and keep talking to Emily."

"Hanna, you're an uncaring, rude bitch." Emily blurted. She instantly and reflexively covered her mouth. Damn it! What had she done? Well, better yet, what had A done this time. It was like a was controlling her, she didn't see that coming, those words bursting out of her mouth like they actually _wanted _to be screamed.

"What the fuck?" Hanna exclaimed harshly, standing up with an abrupt look of anger.

"Hanna, I…I didn't-what I meant to say was…" Emily stood there, words flying away from her like a flock of white doves, her mouth agape.

"You did so. Thanks, now I'm really awake." Hanna looked at her, angered. She grabbed her purse, carefully placed her blanket over Aria, and stormed out of the room, leaving the door ajar. She scrambled into her grey Mercedes, tears pricking her eyes. What a great wake up call, to wake to Emily's lovely, pained, face, only to be called a _bitch._ That was just how her life was.

Hanna drove away, blinder than Jenna in her rage, oblivious to the fact that Emily was watching her from the window seat, a look on her face that knew no happiness. Oblivious to the fact a big fat hundred dollar bill was wedged in between her cell phone and her wallet.

* * *

><p>Hanna swerved her car this way and that, even driving on the left side of the road like she thought she was in Britain or something. She was so angry, at Emily, most of all, at herself for enraging Spencer, for her sucky life, for the financial problems that her and her struggling single mother faced, the problems she forced upon the always unprepared lap of her mom. Why did her, of all people, have to end up like this?<p>

She stopped the car behind Spencer's barn. Her mind was now made up, in a quick, spur of the moment, fatal decision. That last comment from Emily had really screwed her up, her already frayed nerves now completely torn. She hated the way her life turned out, the way nobody seemed to listen, to care. Even Caleb. Caleb hadn't cared, he really _had _boarded the bus to Bastardville. If that was somewhere in Arizona.

She rummaged around her purse for her flask, which she _swore _she filled with ransacked vodka form her mom's liquor cabinet. Sure enough, the silver flask, smooth and steel in her shaking hands, was filled right up to the top. She gulped a sip of it down, fire sprinting down her throat. Then more. More. More.

Halfway done.

Keep drinking, Hanna.

Her pupils were dilating, the room spinning around her on a twisted merry go round. She took another sip, the alcohol entering her system making her feel peaceful if not for the time being. The only good thing in the world, it seemed.

When she ran out, she looked for anything else that might have a hint of alcohol in it. She craved it now, but she wasn't thinking straight, her head was spinning round and round, and maybe that whole flask in a matter of a mere two minutes wasn't such a responsible feat to pull. But now she craved more. More and more and more until she passed out, that feeling of contempt swallowing her up.

A flash of green, an almost impossible thing, caught her eye. Was that a hundred dollar bill? No, no, she must have been imagining things. Of course. She wasn't even in the real world now. She picked up her phone with hands that didn't want to maintain a steady position. She scrolled through her contacts until Emily's smiling picture was looking right at her.

"Emily?" she slurred, her eyelids dropping, before snapping open.

"Hanna?" Emily's voice was hope.

"Emily, Emily, your pretty! Come save me, like a princess. Ha, a princess. Princess, come rescue me from the tower!" she giggled, completely overtaken by the internal battle the vodka had started.

"Hanna, you sound a little…drunk?" Emily roused Aria from her sleep, the phone in the crook of her shoulder as she tossed a pillow from Aria's bed onto the lump that was a contempt Aria, asleep soundly.

"You got it right, princess! You can be Mulan! She's Asian like you!" Hanna was feeling a little giddy now, like that time in first grade she had chipped her tooth and the doctor brought out that funny looking gas tank…kind of like that. But she was also sleepy, really sleepy.

"Hanna, I'm only half-Asian. Where coming over right now. Where are you?" Emily pointed out to Hanna, but was more worried about the way Hanna's tone wasn't drunk sounding anymore, it was, well, sounded kind of…gay?

"Guess, Mulan!"

"Hanna!" snapped Aria, snatching the phone after a brief scuffle between Emily and Aria on the other line.

"Tell me where you are, you could be in danger. Are you driving?" she shook her keys and sprinted to her car, a concerned Emily reaching for her cell phone at her heels.

"No, silly! Why would I be driving?" Hanna was getting really tired now. Her jacket made an awfully comfy pillow, it was made of the same material as those boots, what where they? Oh, yes, Uggs. Because they were ugly. That was funny, right?

"Hanna!" Aria's voice was fading away, like she was speaking into a funnel and Hanna was at the big end, the noise barely reaching her. She was getting awfully drowsy, and there was that jacket, and the car's heater was nice and toasty, and she wasn't that far from Spencer's house, Spence could find her right, Melissa and Ian were living in the barn…oh God. Ian. Ian would like freaking kill her! Oh, well.

She passed out, her head hit the steering wheel, causing the horn to beep loudly, and all was black.

The phone line went dead as it toppled, almost in slow motion, to the floor.

* * *

><p>"Spencer! Spencer, there's some girl passed out in a car behind our barn!" Melissa and Ian rushed in just as Spencer was putting some coffee in the brewer and flipping open her silver MacBook.<p>

"What?" Spencer looked at Melissa, pulling her robe around herself a little tighter as she saw Ian approach.

"She's in a car, some Mercedes, and she's just passed out. She's blonde.I was about to leave, and I saw her!" Melissa gasped.

"What?" repeated Spencer. Wait, blonde, Mercedes, passed out…was it Hanna? Hanna? Why would Hanna Marin be in her backyard, almost dead, just laying there?

Spencer rushed outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me if you like? haha PLEASE, if your going 2 put me on your author alerts or fave story or something, you NEEd to review :)))))) haha<strong>

**~CJ out  
><strong>


	5. Hugs not Alcohol

**hey there! in honor of easter(happy easter!) im posting this wonderful chapter...kind of. well, a shout out to Yazmene, who reviewed earlier. im sorry, i dont care about paily so i dint no tat she never told any1 about paige. but im almost compltely sure she told her besties. i mean, i would! love my friends XP oh, and i may be starting a new glee story, and yadad yada, schools staritng soon, so i mite be busy, but good news: IM GOING TO DISNEYLAND FOR MY BIRTHDAY! :P ok im ranting. also ive noticed this is getting very dark and depressing. im sorry. i wish i could write fluff, but i am utterly incapable of it! read my story "Plan C" its a failed spoby fluff. im still ranting. wow.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: i do not own pretty little liars. or toby. :( haha i twitter stalk keegan allen!**

* * *

><p>Emily was beyond worried. If worried could actually go beyond. If that even made anything make sense here? Pigs could be flying and she would have pointed and laughed. Her life wasn't making a whole lot of sense lately.<p>

"Here we are again."Spencer murmured quietly, trying to defy the everlasting silence engulfing the waiting room, worry plastered on the solemn faces of a certain three grief-stricken girls.

"It's Hanna again too." Aria said soberly, "It's déjà vu."

"I feel bad." Emily looked at her toned hands, cracking her knuckles out of habit.

"You didn't do anything." Aria said, putting her pale hand over Emily's now shaking one.

"We were lucky Melissa and Ian saw her when they did, Em. It's not your fault that she ran off and overdosed." Spencer collapsed on the chair next to Emily. Emily's soulful brown eyes glistened.

"It was A. A made me do this. And now Hanna's dying." Emily wasn't crying, but if she was alone she would be bawling.

"A? What did A do?" Aria asked patiently, looking into Emily's eyes, leaning over as Emily's eyes were trained on the linoleum tile, counting the alternating red and white tiles. Red. White, white, red.

Emily finally looked up, staring blankly ahead, a deadpan expression pulled taut around her face.

"A sent me a text. She told me to call Hanna a..a..I don't want to tell you." Emily choked. The word _bitch _just didn't sound right to her. Sweet, compassionate Emily would never use strong words like that.

"That's rational." opined Spencer, "If you don't want to tell us what A made you say. What I don't get is _why _she made you say it to Hanna's face."

"100 bucks."

"What are you, a prostitute?" Spencer's remark was witty as usual. Maybe not the best for the situation and the unhappy state that Emily was in, but nonetheless actually quite funny.

Emily gave a grimace, her eyebrows scrunched together. She let her brown hair fall loose so it cascaded down her back and the grown out bangs obscured her face, her body language clearly stating how upset she was.

"Not for me," she said quietly, "For Hanna. She's been telling us about her financial problems, and I thought it would help."

"Oh." Spencer shifted uncomfortably. Maybe opening her mouth wasn't such a good idea.

"Have you guys called Hanna's mom?" Aria asked, quickly changing the subject, sensing a level change in the atmosphere. She whipped out the phone, clairvoyantly surmising the answer.

"No. I assumed Spencer did." Emily muttered.

"Didn't Emily?"

"God, you two. I can never get a break." Aria walked outside, already scrolling through her contacts until "Ashley Marin" was staring up at her, and she was forced to call and deliver some very unfortunate news. And the nurse they had been able to talk to said that she was still unconscious, but when she awakened they could visit her and send their "heartfelt condolences". Those words exactly. Poor lady probably had a very, very, antagonizingly long day.

"Hello, Ms. Ma—"the rest of her words were cut off when the sliding double doors opened for her like she was a princess being waited on. She began yammering into her phone, but the rest was inaudible as her loud presence left the room and a gap of discomfort surrounded Spencer and Emily.

"Uh, Spencer…" Emily started, her eyes darting nervously back and forth across the room, hoping, well, actually, begging, the nurse would swoop down and tell them Hanna was okay, everything was all right, and that she would no longer have to discuss anything with Spencer and most of all, Hanna would be okay. She would be fine, right? Emily wouldn't have to live life drowning in guilt; So everything would be fine, and Emily would be content. Now, if they could just get that A out of the picture…

"Em. If this makes you any happier, Toby broke up with me." Spencer said emotionlessly.

"It was Truth or dare, Spencer. You know I'm not into guys." Emily said, the same amount of emotion(which so happened to be _none_) alive in her voice.

"He still broke up with me." Spencer retorted.

"He's just a guy."

"Just like Maya was just a girl?"

"Shut your mouth." Emily growled. Now she was set off, just like she was a bonfire. All she needed was some kindling and a ripe match.

"Why don't you?" Spencer was standing up now. "I cared about Toby. And you go and ruin things!"

"I didn't ruin things. It was Hanna!" Emily was a little bit taller than Spencer, so she had the advantage as she leaned down to death glare.

"Well Hanna is lying in a hospital bed, not waking up, half-dead, because of _you!" _The people around the lobby where starting to stare at the once calm duo, who were now looking like they intended to initiate World War III.

"That's not my fault! Hanna was just hurt, so she did the only thing she could think of!"

_Emily's awfully defensive,_ the thought entered Spencer's brain, but then ran off.

"Fine. I'm leaving." Spencer replied, not having anymore of this conversation, sick and tired of fighting with Emily when she was still slightly—ok slightly was an understatement—broken hearted over Toby. She grabbed her purse, slowly drowning in her own thoughts and left the hospital, ignoring Aria's opened mouth look as she saw Spencer storm out, ignoring Emily's desperate pleas of forgiveness, ignoring her concern for Hanna, ignoring Toby's face which seemed to haunt her every single place she was.

She was done with this.

* * *

><p>Emily tried sincerely hard not to cry. It was just so hard. Why did Spencer and her have to have a big falling out <em>now <em>of all the godforsaken times? When Hanna was like this? Why would she even be pushed to that limit to look to drugs for support? Maybe was it what Emily said to her? All that mattered now was that any given moment, Hanna could wake up or die. Hanna, things had been pretty awkward with her, but she was still someone she cared deply about. And Hanna could not just up and leave Emily's life forever without knowing that Emily cared about her, and they couldn't stay mad.

"Are you Emily Fields?" a kind but battered nurse approached her, jerking her from her utterly worried state.

"Yes." Practically her whole body was shaking now. The nurse held her brown cardboard clipboard close to her chest. She then glanced at it once.

"Hanna is okay. She asked to see you."

Emily didn't know she had been holding her breath until she remembered how to breathe.

"Oh. Thank you!" she almost gave the nurse a kiss on the cheek. Well, she felt like it, at least. She knew that would be knid of weird.

"She asked for me, though?" Emily asked, a thought suddenly occurring to her. Hanna wanted to talk to _her? _Hanna, Hanna, who was infuriated with her and probably wanted her to go rot away in a hole six feet deep. She must have been deliriously mistaken. She wanted Aria. Or Spencer.

"Yes. She said 'Can I please talk to Emily'" the nurse said patiently. There were black rings under her eyes that made Emily hurt. She looked overworked.

"Ok. I'll go." Emily stood up, suddenly high with an adrenaline boost of courage, and walked over to the room, her hands clenched in tight fists. She was ready.

Turns out she wasn't ready.

Hanna was hooked up to a steadily dripping IV, her face as pallid as the thing hospital blankets, looking exactly like she had when she had gotten hit by the car. Her heart rate monitor, thank God, was a thumping beat, not anything sporadic that would give Emily a heart attack right then and there. She looked on weakly, her hazel eyes hollow and missing life, as the nurse retreated into the empty hallway, nodding knowingly.

"Em?"she said weakly, sifting her weight around a little. Her blonde hair was in a messy disarray, the makeup looked like it had been literally slapped on, and her eyes were tinged an alarming red. Emily tucked the covers up to Hanna's chin, staring into her eyes, then silently sitting on the chair at her bedside, staring at the window. It had a nice view. Very pretty.

"Why did you want to talk to me?" Emily asked, still staring outside, the sky gloomy and overcast, making the atmosphere a little morbid and uneasy.

"Because I regret what I did, Em."

"Aria would have liked to hear all about your irresponsible feats."

"But I don't want to talk to Aria. I want to talk to _you."_

"Oh." Here Emily was driven speechless. That seemed funny, Hanna reaching out for her like they used too. Before That afternoon. Funny. She would call it that now. That Afternoon. It had a pleasing ring to it.

"Well…what do you have to say?" Emily eyed Hanna from the corner of her field of vision.

"I wanted to say that I was rude and mean when I lashed out at you. There has been a lot of stuff going on in my life." Hanna said sincerely. She grabbed Emily's wrist, and Emily shivered like a hundred spiders had come crawling up her arm.

"That's—tha—It's fine." It was the first time the two of them had made contact since That Afternoon, and Emily genuinely smiled when she saw Hanna looking content with herself and her apology.

"Hanna, I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize for, Em. If not, it was my fault, for being irresponsible. Hugs not drugs." Technically, vodka was an alcohol, but hugs not alcohol would make no sense whatsoever. What she was so very subtly pointing out was that sometimes even Hanna Marin needed a hug.

Luckily, Emily was not in any way an idiot, so they reached out for each other.

Hugs not alcohol.

* * *

><p><strong>I told u i was anti underage dirnkingdrugs! and im not sure were i may go with this story. reviews are much appreciated and loved! and no flamers. if u dont appreciate how im trying to make this friendhip/romance and im freaking confused by it, then dont click on the lil button that leads u 2 this story. thts all im sayin...so yeah.**

**~CJ out  
><strong>


	6. I'm in Trouble At Home

**Ok, sorry this is a short chapter! well, most chapters for me are short...lol =P so im sorry for not updating! ive been busy with CSTs(califronia state testing. i think) and it has been driving me near insane. and also, the next chapter starts off right where the last one was eneded. please review! and im sorry for the aria bashing, long story behind that. if you would like a look in my personal life then go ahead, PM me :P well yeah anyways...so please no flaming, and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**disclaimer: still own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"Come in bed with me, Em." Hanna said when the embrace was shattered, holding on to her arm at a safe, plausible distance.<p>

"Whuh? Oh. Ok." Emily was surprised. And they were only friends...

She climbed in, careful not to hurt Hanna in any way, asking her to schooch over nicely so the IV line wouldn't get all jumbled and possibly ripped out of her arm. Hanna's red rimmed eyes weren't as crimson anymore, easing Emily just a little bit. Despite the feeble blanket that provided no comfort of any kind, the feeling of Hanna's body close to hers and her warmth made Emily feel content and wholly complacent.

"Emily, you are so awesome." smiled Hanna, turning over so the two of them were facing each other on their sides. Emily propped her elbow on the pillow, right near Hanna's head, and leaned her head on her open palm. The corner's of her taut mouth eased into a smile.

"Oh, I know I'm awesome, Han. It's just who I am." she joked. Of course, quiet Emily would create an opportune moment to kid around.

"Haha. Now seriously." her expression hardened, and she was now looking at Emily with a warped attempt at being grim.

"Today, before...this...I found a hundred dollar bill in my purse. I think A did it."

"About that..." Emily looked around the room, a sheepish expression on her face.

"So it _was _you!"

"Perhaps."

"Either it was or wasn't."

"It was kind of me, okay. And kind of A a little teensy bit." admitted Emily.

"Wait, so _that's _why you called me that? A, right. No wonder you sounded a bit off." concluded Hanna, this morning's spectacle of events invading her thoughts. Emily would never say such strong words to Hanna's face. Maybe to herself, but, being raised with parents such as the Fields' she probably was tightly woven into the phrase "children should be seen, not heard."

"Just blame it on A." said Emily through compressed, tight lips.

"Oh, hell yes I will. What a douche, ruining my life!" Hanna spat. She picked at her nails, which were caked with dirt and mud. Her hair was grimy, her eyes and face a filthy mess. She couldn't bring herself to say filthy hot mess, because she was most definitely not hot right now.

"I know Hanna. Now get some sleep." said Emily suddenly, noticing how Hanna's eyelids were drooping and she was blinking rapidly as if to force herself to stay awake. Hanna needed sleep, especially since she practically killed herself overdosing on drugs and she was going to be in a heapload of trouble when her mom got to the room.

"Ok." Hanna didn't complain, but instead snuggled closer to Emily, who in turn scooted closer to her so they were touching. Hanna instinctively reached for Emily's hands, and then the world dissipated to black as she drifted off into a content sleep.

* * *

><p>When Aria walked in with Ashely Marin and two lattes form Starbucks, she definitely did not expect to see Emily and Hanna getting awfully close together, their breathing in perfect synchronization, foreheads pressed against one another in adequate satisfaction. It made her happy, seeing the two sleeping like a pair of playful kitten twins, now exhausted form their day and ready to fall into bed, an inseparable duo.<p>

"Oh, that's so sweet." Mrs. Marin said, the tone in her voice neither happy or angered, maybe hinting at a touch of sarcasm. Aria could kind of tell Hanna's mom was upset, but Aria was never good at reading people since she always manage to stumble upon her own dumb feet in the process. Aria never ever would truly feel what it was like to be anyone but her, Aria Montgomery, the weird loser with that pink streak who was shipped to Iceland because she had no life and when she came back she then secretly dated the goddamn English teacher. Yep, pretty much.

"Yeah. They're good friends." Aria was shocked with a shot of jealousy. Lately, she had not been feeling too included in everything. Hanna and Emily and Spencer and all. And the way Hanna held herself when she was with Emily upset her,Aria. Like, for Hanna, being with Emily lit up her whole day like Hanna was a bulb and Emily was a warped light switch.

"Seems nice. Emily has a good head on her shoulders." said Ashley, sitting upright in the chair near Hanna's bed, on Hanna's side. Aria stood awkwardly in the doorway, for some strange reason feeling excluded from something that she usually wouldn't be excluded from. She fumbled in her purse until her iPhone materialized, then she took to doing whatever you do on an iPhone(Angry Birds?) waiting for Hanna or at least Em to get out of bed.

Aria didn't say anything, but a little overdramatically stormed off into the lobby, taking the coffee cups with her in her bizarre rage. Mrs. Marin didn't even glance up once, but she heard the clanking of Aria's boots and figured she was being retarded again. Ok, not retarded, but she had heard, not by choice, but because Hanna was screaming at Aria over the phone, some of the fights the two friends had, and it seemed Aria always had some lame reason for being like that. Ashley didn't like Aria very much, she didn't think she was sensible, or smart, or even very pretty. (Those eyebrows really needed to be taken care of.)

Emily, on the other hand,seemed to be rational and a good friend,same as for Spencer, and as long as Emily didn't pull a Judas on Hanna then Mrs. Marin was quite alright with their seemingly strong bond. She smiled as Hanna shifted a little in her sleep and Emily's body molded into Hanna's as they snuggled closer together. Hanna was so peacefully happy, and she was in no mood to ruin that, at least until Hanna woke up and she could scold her to no end about the dangers of what she did. Ashley was working(yes, on a _weekend!_) so she had just gotten back to Aria and they had met outside the lobby. She had even gotten the latte for Hanna's overworked mother, who accepted it with gratitude but her impression on the brunette changed none.

"Emily." murmured Hanna, asleep. She fumbled for her, and Emily, as asleep as Hanna, wrapped her arms around Hanna until they were practically breathing down each other's necks. Ashley didn't want to break their moment, but obviously Emily had a home to get to and Hanna was all checked out and was in deep crap, so she felt she had no choice.

"Hanna." Mrs. Marin gently shook her.

"Huh? Mom?" Hanna rolled over, her eyes half open, staring straight into the serene face of Ashley Marin who, as soon as they were at home, would be steaming angry.

"Han, we need to go. Does Emily need a ride home?"

"Em?" Hanna roused the sleeping girl, who on instinct reached for the pillow to place over her head with a loud groan.

"Em, I'm checked out and we need to leave. Do you want a ride home?"

"No, Aria's taking me. Or Spence-nevermind."

"Aria's not here, honey, she left. And Spencer was here?" Mrs. Marin handed Hanna a pair of fresh clothes, but, much to Hanna's dismay and a smirk from Ashley, they were a pair of sweatpants and an shirt from Adidas.

"Oh. Ok." Emily got out of the bed,trying but ultimately failing to dress her hair, "Oh. Well then, may I please have a ride?"

_She has such pleasant manners, _thought Mrs. Marin, _and she _is_ incredibly gorgeous. Hanna should be lucky she has Emily in her life. _

Hanna emerged from the bathroom, slipping out from the eyes of Ashley and Emily, dressed in her casual jogging outfit and her hair just a bit better than Emily's.

"So, I'm all checked out, right Mom?" asked Hanna, trying to play the bright-and-happy card before her mother screamed at her when Emily was safely at her own home.

"Yes." Hanna's mom shouldered her purse and walked out the door, placing her phone into the compartment and motioning for them to speed it up.

Hanna reached for Emily's elbow, and the two linked. Emily grabbed her plain navy blue Jansport and they walked off.

They were coming home.

* * *

><p><strong>huh, told you its super short(like most of mine!) ill prolly b posting a glee brittana today or tomoro so if you are a gleek go ahead knock yourself out. R&amp;R and also have a nice cinco de mayo! and if you are like me taking stupid tests, good luck:D<strong>

**~CJ out  
><strong>


End file.
